Ten After Glee
by StitchedRedHead
Summary: Okay, this is set ten years after the latest Glee episode. all new people and basically starting from scratch. (I'm gonna try to update daily)
1. Chapter 1

_**10 After Glee (a Glee universe fanfic)**_

_**This takes place 10 years after the latest Glee episode (2023). McKinley High's Glee Club has once again fallen from grace. But Ms. Kate Amber intends to bring Mckinley High another Nationals.**_

Cast List (all new cast.)

Ms. Kate Amber (Glee coach)

Mr. Theodore Kowalski (Gym teacher, in love with Kate)

Blaine Bowen (female, open femme lesbian)

Lana LeStrange (straight, dating Vincent Talbot, very into 1950's)

Riley Dunham (female, just out of the closet tomboy)

Xane McCallister (female, over-achiever, open bisexual)

Lilia Tamlin (bi-curious, very Shy)

Loki Amare (Lilia's uncle, even though they're both 16, bi-curious)

Nyx Spencer (closeted gay, crushing on Vladimir Rekovic)

Vladimir Rekovic (closeted gay, in love with Nyx Spencer)

Vincent Talbot (straight, dating Lana LeStrange)

_**Chapter One: Auditions **_

"Alright, let's get started! Thanks for helping with auditions, Ted." Ms. Amber whispered to Mr. Kowalski, who was seated next to her at the infamous audition table in the auditorium. "No problem, Kate," He replied with a smile. A tiny girl walked out wearing a pink cardigan over a red tank top and a lavender tutu. "What's your name, dear and what'll you being singing for us today?"

After clearing her throat, she said, "My name is Lilia Tamlin and I'll be performing 'Don't Let Me Down' from the movie musical 'Across the Universe'."

She smiled polietly then began, but it seemed like Dana Fuchs herself was there singing for them.

_Don't let me down._

_Don't let me down._

_Don't let me down,_

_Don't let me down._

_Nobody ever loved me like he does._

_Oh, he does. _

_Yes, he does._

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Oh, I'm in love for the first time_

_Don't you know it's gonna last?_

_It's the love that lasts forever. _

_it's the love that has no end_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't you let me down_

_baby, baby_

_Don't you ever let me down_

_Don't you let me down_

_oh no no_

_oh no no_

_Don't let me down_

_never_

_never _

_never _

_never let me down_

_no no_

_Don't let me down_

Once the last note rang out, she stopped and looked expectantly at the teachers. Their mouths were hung open. Neither had expected such a big voice from such a little girl. Ms. Amber cleared her throat and sobered herself. "Thank you, Lilia. We'll post the list Friday." Lilia smiled and walked calmly offstage, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow. Well, that was an amazing start to the day." Mr. Kowalski remarked cheerfully...

...However, after ten horrible voices, they weren't so optimistic.

Ms. Amber was leaning on her elbow, head in her hand when a tall girl in a skull cap, baggy jeans, and an unbuttoned red Oxford shirt over a torn Van Halen tee walked onstage. "My name's Riley Dunham and I'll be singing Seymour's verse of 'Downtown', from the musical Little Shop of Horrors."

Riley took a deep breath, as did Ms. Amber. She was bracing herself for an off-key start and a shriek, but Riley's voice flowed like rich honey from her throat.

_Poor._

_All my life, I've always been_

_Poor._

_I keep asking God what I'm for._

_And he tells me, "Gee, I'm not sure._

_Sweep that floor, kid."_

_Oh_

_I started life as an orphan_

_Child of the street_

_here on Skid Row_

_He took me in gave me shelter_

_a bed_

_crust of bread and a job_

_Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob_

_which I am._

_So I live_

_Downtown_

_That's ya home address, ya live_

_Downtown_

_when ya life's a mess, ya live_

_Downtown_

_Where depression's jus' status quo_

_Down on Skid Row_

Ms. Amber smiled as Riley finished. "Thank you, Riley. We'll post the list Friday."

"Thanks." Riley nodded polietly then tore off, ripping the hat from her head, revealing ginger hair, as she cursed herself under her breath.

"She thinks she won't get in. Poor kid." Ms. Amber sighed. "NEXT!" Mr. Kowalski called and a girl anxious to start, almost ran onstage. With a grin, the girl said proudly, "My name is Blaine Bowen and I'll be singing a pop classic, 'The One that Got Away', by Katy Perry." She beamed before signaling the music.

_Summer after high school_

_when we first met_

_we'd make out in your Mustang_

_to Radiohead_

_and on my 18th birthday _

_we got matching tattoos._

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_and climb to the roof_

_talk about our futures_

_like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_we'd keep all our promises_

_be us against the world _

_but in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_so I don't have to say you were_

_the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_I was June and you were_

_my Johnny Cash _

_Never one without the other_

_we made a pact_

_sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_ooh oh_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_I saw you downtown_

_singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_we'd keep all out promises_

_be us against the world_

_but in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_so I don't have to say you were _

_the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_the one_

_the one_

_the one_

_the one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_no._

_Can't replace you with a million rings_

_no_

_should've told you what you meant to me_

_ooh_

_Cuz now I pay the price_

_but in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_we'd keep all out promises_

_be us against the world_

_but in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_so I don't have to say you were_

_the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_the one _

_the one _

_the one_

_the one_

_the one_

_the _

_but in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_so I don't have to say you were_

_the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

When the last note rang out, Ms. Amber was grinning. "Thank you very much, Blaine. The list goes up Friday." Blaine nodded in thanks and scurried off stage.

"She's in. Definitely. But, I wish we'd get some guys." Ms. Amber muttered. Then, a tall, lanky boy in retro skinnies and a button-up walked to center stage. "Ask and thou shall receive," Mr. Kowalski remarked.

"My name is Vincent Talbot and I'll be performing the Paramore cover of 'My Hero'." Ms. Amber perked at the gravely quality of his voice as he started.

_Too alarming now_

_to talk it out_

_take your pictures down_

_shake it out_

_truth or consequence_

_say it aloud_

_and use that evidence_

_race it around_

_there goes my hero_

_watch him as he goes_

_there goes my hero_

_he's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them_

_Bleed it out?_

_While the rest of them_

_Peeter out_

_Truth or consequence_

_Say it aloud_

_Use that evidence_

_Race it around _

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Kudos, my hero_

_for leaving all the pain_

_you know my hero_

_the one that's on_

_there goes my hero_

_watch him as he goes_

_there goes my hero_

_he's ordinary_

_there goes my hero_

_watch him as he goes_

_there goes my hero _

_He's ordinary_

Ms. Amber grinned when Vincent finished. "Thank you for your time." Vincent said graciously. "Thank you. The list will be posted Friday." Vincent nodded and left the stage. "Well, our first boy." Ms. Amber checked her watch. "And our only boy, it seems. That's all for today. Our last day of auditions will Be Thursday." She called down to the others waiting. They groaned. "Great, now I've gotta wait..." a tall girl with a pixie haitcut and near pristine slacks with a sweater-vest complained as she stormed off. "Great, Xane McAllister is adding 'Glee club' to her Harvard application." a boy with blue hair said before picking up a beat-up guitar case and heading out. A shortish girl with vintage clothes came up beside Vincent and took his hand. "You were amazing, baby."

"Thanks, Lana baby." He kissed the top of her head as they headed out. The girl, Blaine, bumped into Riley as she got her things. "Oh, sorry." They looked at each other and even a blind man could see, they had a moment. Ms. Amber had to surpress an "Awe!", lest she ruin the flickering spark of a relationship that formed. "No, it's fine," Riley said finally. "No harm done."

"Good. I'm glad. Um... Bye, I guess." Blaine said shyly as she shouldered her pack. "Um, Blaine?" The girl looked up. "I um... I thought you were really were really good."

"Thanks. I thought you were amazing. I love Little Shop of Horrors."

"Me too! Ellen Greene is amazing!" Riley grinned as they walked out together. After they were gone: "Awe! That was adorable." Ms. Amber said softly. Then, the infamous Loki (Larry) Amare walked out, catching up to his niece, Lilia. Last to leave was a lanky boy with long, blonde chairs and drumsticks in his back pocket. He said nothing and made no noise leaving. "He's like a ghost.'' Ms. Amber remarked as he closed the door silently behind him.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreakpagebreakpagebreak pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

**A/N: Well, what do my lovely readers think of my "freash start" fic? Trust me, there's more to come. I know I kinda gave Nyxad away, but it I didn't no one would ship them and THAT I cannot tolerate. They're too adorable. As always, I'm a writer, I live on Nutella, jelly beans, and reviews. Reviews are my nourishment. DONT STARVE ME! Thanks to all my readers and be patient, I shall update my other fics. Loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ten After Glee**_

_**As you've previously read, this fic is based in the future. Whole new cast. Yadda Yadda Yadda. I actually own these characters, but I don't own McKinley High or Glee. That's all Fox.**_

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

_**Chapter 2: The Lima Bean**_

Nyx Spencer set his guitar case in the back room of the Lima Bean before he clocked in for his shift. Vladimir Rekovic, his co-barista, had his hair back and visor on. "It sucks that we gotta wait until Thursday to be rejected," Nyx complained as he tied on his apron. "Yea, I was hoping to have my dreams dashed today, so I can get it over with," Vlad joked back. Nyx chuckled before going up to take orders. When he got there, Loki Amare was waiting. _Oh, fucking great. _He put on his best fake smile and said, "Welcome to the Lima Bean. What can I get for you?" But the fake smile quickly faded as he tried to punch in Loki's complicated order without forgetting anything. "Will that be all?"

"Nope, throw in a dozen muffins, blueberry." Nyx sighed as he added it. "Your total is $34.99." Loki forked over the cash and Nyx rang him his his muffins. _Goddamn, I hate my job..._

When Nyx got back to make Loki his drink, Vlad offered to take the register. "That'd be nice, thanks man."

"My pleasure." As Vlad walked away, Nyx pondered that remark.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreak

Blaine Bowen pulled up to the Lima Bean in her 2013 Volkswagen Bug and autoscanned for Riley. The tomboy had asked her to coffee. She'd been elated that she'd been asked, but was kinda ashamed of her rustbucket. She stowed her keys in her clutch and headed inside. Riley waved her over, from a table near the back. "Hey." Blaine said as she sat down. "I'm glad you came," Riley grinned.

"Of course, Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I kinda figured you...um..."

"What, that I was straight?" Blaine asked, eyebrow cocked. "Well, yea."

"This is 2023. Lesbians aren't exactly afraid to come out anymore."

"Oh." _Well, that's news to me..._, Riley thought. "Wait, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but... are you gay?" Blaine asked. Riley blushed, and adjusted her skullcap. "Oh, I didn't meant to..."

"No, it's fine. It's just that... I've never told anyone before. I'm bi, to answer your question." Blaine smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, I appreciate being your first," them Blaine blushed furiously. "I...I didn't meant it like...like that..."

"It's okay. I know." Riley smiled but she couldn't help thinking that Blaine looked adorable when she blushed.

Blaine looked down at the table, trying to cool her burning cheeks, but frankly, with Riley's eyes on her, it wasn't working.

She couldn't help it. When Riley smiled at her, her heart beat faster. But, nagging at the back of her mind, she couldn't stop the dark thought from pervading her happiness: what would a beautiful girl like Riley want with a mousy theatre kid like Blaine? She sipped her Chai latte in thought.

Riley raked a hand through her short hair. _Okay, so being with girls __isn't__ any easier than being with guys... Maybe I came on too strong or..._

"Hey, Riley?" Blaine asked, eyes still on the table. Riley's heart thumped a little too hard at the way Blaine said her name. "Yea?" She looked over at the smaller girl.

"Well, this might be a but much, but, would you like to come over tonight? You don't have to stay, but it's be quieter at my house, and less public." Blaine looked up at her through her lashes. Riley swallowed the growing nervous lump in her throat and nodded. "I'd love to." When Blaine grinned, Riley couldn't help grinning too.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreak

Nyx watched Riley Dunham and Blaine Bowen leave together, and could tell something was there. "Yet another couple forged at the Lima Bean," he droned. "It's really not fair," Vlad complained behind him. "How?" Nyx turned, leaning against the counter. "So many pairings happen here and yet, I'm still painfully single. And I work here! Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Well, this is kinda cliché, but maybe you haven't found the right girl." Vlad scoffed. "Oh, you're so blind, it's cute." Vlad walked over to Nyx. "I'm not looking for the right _girl_." Vlad pressed meaning into that sentence. Nyx's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Well, that clears up a lot." Vlad chuckled. "I figured."

Nyx's brows furrowed. "But, you don't seem..."

"Fabulous, feminine, or like I want to jump the bones of every guy within five feet of me? Well, that's the media's fault, not mine. I'm not femme gay. That's why you didn't know." Vlad shrugged with finality and went back to fixing the coffee machine. Nyx turned back to the counter to wait for customers.

pagebreakpagepreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreak

"Vincent, I've told you a hundred times. It's c,b,g,a,d,a,c. Not c,b,g,a,b,a,c. Okay? Let's try it again." Vincent rolled his eyes and began plucking the strings of the guitar in his lap while Lana practiced 'Valerie' - her audition song. Her voice cracked on a high note and Vincent tried not to wince. Once she had finished, Vincent dashed the guitar and pulled Lana into his arms for a kiss. Lana wriggled away. "Vincent! I'm not done!" She whined. Vincent sighed and picked up the guitar again, trying to keep from knocking her upside her outdated, Amy-Winehouse beehive.

Vincent suffered through another take of 'Valerie' before Lana gave him a small peck on the mouth and shooed him on home.

Vincent walked home, cursing himself for even getting with Lana. Could he remember what had been his attraction to her? Oh yea; her dad was directing the school musical. Well, other than that, he didn't really like her. Sure, She's nice and on a few occasions, she's a really good girlfriend, but the tiny Hipster had very few redeeming qualities. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Maybe it was time to break it off. He was already cast and he had no understudy. No risk. But he couldn't go to Junior Prom alone. _Maybe I'll wait until after Prom to do it..._

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreak

Riley was nervous when she pulled up to Blaine's house. She had changed into clean skinnies, clean sneakers, and her least ratty Oxford over a plain white tee. She smoothed her spiky hair self-consiously and headed up to the door. _Should I have gotten flowers?_ she realized suddenly, but to her utter surprise, Blaine popped up from the porch. "Come to the backyard."

"Okay." Confused, Riley followed the shorter girl. In the back was a covered porch swing, which Blaine perched upon. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit." With a chuckle, Riley obeyed.

"So..." Blaine nibbled on her lip. Riley gulped nervously.

"Um... Am I the only one who'd thinks that this is needlessly awkward?" Blaine piped up. "Nope." Riley chuckled. "Well, what got you to sign up for Glee?"

"I've always been a theatre kid and since I'm too chicken to sign up for the musical, Glee was the next best thing. What about you?"

"I've always been intrested in theatre. Chambers was full so, yea. Glee." Blaine shrugged. "Um... can I ask you something kinda personal?" Riley blinked. "Sure."

"Okay. Um... Why me?" _Huh?!_

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you ask me to coffee? Why not Xane or Lilia or even Nyx? What's so special about-"

"Everything..." Riley mumbled. Blaine stopped short. "What?"

"Everything about you is special. The way you command a room when you enters it, without knowing, the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh. Your face. The way your hips swing when you walk...just...everything..." she trailed off, but when she saw the shock on Blaine's face, she panicked. "I can't believe I just said all that..." Outside their little world, it had started to rain. Riley was blushing furiously. "I'm gonna go die now..." Riley stood to go toward her car and almost got there before Blaine caught her sleeve. They were both already soaked. "That was beautiful. Talk more poetry to me." Blaine pleaded with her eyes. When Riley didn't say anything, Blaine grabbed the taller girl by the collar and pulled her down to her level where she kissed her lightly with feather soft lips. "Please?" Blaine begged after pulling away. So, the first thing that came to Riley's mind tumbled out. "Thou art like a summer's, for thou art as beautious and temperant." Blaine grinned. "You were close. It was cute." But Blaine's breath was stolen when when Riley picked up the tiny girl and kissed her deeply. With Blaine's arms around her neck, Riley held her bridal style. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day. Is that better?" Blaine smiled, which sent Riley's heart racing like no kiss could. "Much."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333

**A/N : Bliley is A-FUCKING-DORABLE! Sorry, that's just my favorite ship. If you don't ship them, GTFO. I realize you guys, as readers, haven't bonded with the characters like I have, so it's impossible to ship them as hard as I do. More to come my lovelies! Please review. Reviews and coffee are what's keeping me going right now. So please review. My fingers are cramping, so... bai, loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ten After Glee**_

_**I'm back, my lovelies. I've been busy, but you guys deserve an update for putting up with my shit with my other fics. Of course, I own Kate, Ted, Blaine, Lana, Riley, Xane, Lilia, Loki, Nyx, Vlad, and Vincent, but everything else belongs to Fox. Okay, on with the chapter!**_

_**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak **_

**Chapter 3: Take Two**

Mr. Kowalski straightened his tie, self-consiously. He's be spending the afternoon with Kate... er, Ms. Amber. _You're a grown man, not a little boy. Get yourself together, She's coming! _He settled back at the table as Ms. Amber say down, smoothing her blood red bob. "Well, we've certainly thinned the crowd," she remarked at the sparcely filled seats. "Shall we start?" Mr. Kowalski asked, but as soon as he said 'start', Xane McAllister, far too impatient, was striding to center stage, this time in a polo and a khaki skirt. She smiled polietly and said, "I'm Xane McAllister and I'll be singing 'Price Tag' by Jessie J." She flicked her wrist at the track guy and cleared her throat as the music started. But, when her high, almost mournful voice took Jessie's lyrics and played them out, everyone was taken aback.

_Seems like everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first_

_and the truth comes second_

_just stop for a minute and _

_smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_got shades on your eyes_

_and your heels so high _

_that you can't even have a good_

_time_

_everybody look to their left_

_everybody look to their right_

_can you feel that yea_

_we're paying with love tonight_

_it's not about the _

_money money money_

_we don't need your_

_money money money_

_we just wanna make the _

_world dance_

_forget about the_

_price tag_

_ain't about the _

_cha-ching cha-ching_

_ain't about the_

_ba-bling ba-bling_

_wanna make the_

_world dance_

_forget about the _

_price tag_

_we need to take it back in time_

_when music made us all unite_

_she it wasn't low blows _

_and video hoes_

_am I the only one getting_

_tired_

_Why is everybody so obsessed_

_money can't buy us happiness_

_can we all slow down _

_and enjoy right now_

_guarentee we'll be feeling _

_alright_

_everybody look to their left_

_everybody look to their right_

_can you fel that (yea) _

_we're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the _

_money money money_

_we don't need your _

_money money money_

_we just wanna make the _

_world dance_

_forget about the_

_price tag_

_ain't about the_

_cha-ching cha-ching_

_ain't about the_

_ba-bling ba-bling_

_wanna make the_

_world dance_

_forget about the_

_price tag_

_it's not about the _

_money money money_

_we don't need your _

_money money money_

_we just wanna make the_

_world dance_

_forget about the_

_price tag_

_ain't about the_

_cha-ching cha-ching_

_ain't about the _

_ba-bling ba-bling_

_wanna make the _

_world dance_

_forget about the _

_price tag_

_it's not about the _

_money money money_

_we don't need your _

_money money money_

_we just wanna make the_

_world dance_

_forget about the_

_price tag_

_ain't about the_

_cha-ching cha-ching_

_ain't about the _

_ba-bling ba-bling_

_wanna make the _

_world dance_

_forget about the _

_price tag_

_oh oh oh oh_

_yea yea _

_ooooh_

_forget about the price tag_

Xane took a deep breath after she finished, looking expectantly at Ms. Amber. The redhead grinned genuinely and told Xane when the list would be posted. Slightly discouraged, Xane thanked them and headed off stage. "Next!" Mr. Kowalski droned, afraid to be optimistic, after what happened last time, but since Ms. Amber seemed pleased, them he was too. A slim boy with cobalt blue hair, a ratty band tee, skinnies and a beat up guitar case ambled onstage. He pulled up a stool and perched upon it. Holding his guitar, he said into the mic, "My name is Nyx Spencer and I'll be performing 'The Only Exception' by Paramore." He adjusted himself and began strumming the infamous opening chords. His voice, warm and sweet flowed easily through the speakers and floated around the room as he sang.

_When I was younger, I saw_

_my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind_

_he broke his own heart_

_and I watched_

_as he tried to_

_reassemble it_

_and my momma swore_

_that she would_

_Never let_

_herself forget_

_and that was the day_

_that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_if it doesn't not exist_

_but, darling_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_Well maybe I know_

_somewhere_

_deep in my soul _

_that love never lasts_

_and we've got to find_

_other ways _

_to make it alone_

_or keep a straight face_

_and I've always lived_

_like this_

_keeping a comfortable_

_distance_

_and up until now, I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content_

_with loneliness_

_because none of it was ever worth the risk but_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you _

_are_

_the only exception_

_you _

_are_

_the only exception _

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_but I can't_

_let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up_

_leave me with some kind of proof_

_it's not a dream_

_oh oh oh_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you _

_are _

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception_

_you_

_are_

_the only exception _

_you_

_are _

_the only exception_

_you _

_are_

_the only exception_

_and I'm on my way to believing_

_oh and I'm on my way to believing _

There was stunned and soft applause and Ms. Amber surpressed a sigh of relief. "Our second guy. Thank you, Nyx. List goes up tomorrow." Nyx nodded in thanks, hopped over the edge of the stage to sit next to the 'ghost', as Ms. Amber referred to him. Before Mr. Kowalski could call 'next', the 'ghost' got silently out of his seat and climbed onto the stage. Ms. Amber perked as he went up to mic and spoke, in a smooth, slightly raspy tone. "My name is Vladimir Rekovic and I'll be singing 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles' by Fall Out Boy." He nodded to the audio guy and his instrumental started, along with his deep rich voice.

_I confess_

_I messed up_

_drop it, I'm sorry_

_like you're still around_

_and I know_

_you're dressed up_

_hey kid, you'll never live this down_

_Cuz you're just the girl _

_all the boys wanna dance with_

_and I'm just the boy _

_who's had too many chances_

_slipping on your folks_

_watch again, dreaming_

_she said she said she said_

_Why Don't you just drop dead_

_I don't blame you_

_for being you_

_but you can't blame me_

_for hating it_

_they said, what are you waiting for?_

_kiss her kiss her_

_I said, my clock's early_

_cuz I know_

_I'm always late_

_write me off_

_give up on me_

_Cuz darling, what do you expect?_

_I'm just off_

_a lost cause_

_a longshot_

_Don't even take this bet_

_you can make all the moves_

_you can aim all the spotlights_

_get all the signs and the models just right_

_slipping on your folks_

_watch again, dreaming_

_she said she said she said_

_Why Don't you just drop dead_

_I don't blame you_

_for being you_

_but you can't blame me_

_for hating it_

_they said, what are you waiting for?_

_kiss her kiss her_

_I said, my clock's early_

_cuz I know_

_I'm always late_

_always always late_

_you said you'd keep my honest_

_but I won't call you on it_

_I don't blame you_

_for being you_

_but you can't blame me_

_for hating it_

_they said, what are you waiting for?_

_kiss her kiss her_

_I said, my clock's early_

_cuz I know_

_I'm always late_

_I said, my clock's early_

_cuz I know_

_I'm always late_

As his last note rang out, he sighed softly, probably expecting that disgusted 'thank you' all the rejects get, but the warm smile and sincere thanks made him smile as he say down next to Nyx. Ms. Amber noticed Nyx's arm draped lazily across the back of Vlad's chairs and she knew that they'd be the next couple to happen. _Like clockwork._

Unfortunately, Ms. Amber's shipping was interrupted as Loki climbed on stage. _God, help me..._ Ms. Amber had had her fair share of Loki Amare and wanted no more if it could be helped. But as Loki told them he was singing 'The Mortician's Daughter' by Black Veil Brides, she tried to be positive. And as his first, deep notes hit her ears, it became a lot easier.

_I open my lungs, dear_

_I sing this song at funerals_

_no rush_

_these lyrics heard a thousand times_

_just blush_

_a baby boy you held so right_

_this pain, it visits_

_almost nightly_

_missing hotel beds, I feel your touch_

_I will wait, dear_

_a patient of eternity, my crush_

_a universal still_

_no rust_

_no dust will ever grow on this_

_for a million years and I will say only_

_I love you more than I can ever scream_

_we booked our flight those years ago_

_I said I loved you as I left you_

_regrets still haunt my hollow head_

_but I promised you I will see you again_

_again_

_I sit here and smile, dear_

_I smile because I think of you and I blush_

_these bleeding hollow dials_

_this fuss_

_a fuss is made over miles and travels_

_roadways are but stones and gravels_

_a bleeding heart can conquer every crush_

_we booked our flights those years ago_

_you said you loved me as you left me_

_regrets still haunt your saddened head_

_but I promised you that I will see you _

_we booked our flights those years ago_

_I said I loved you as I left you_

_regrets no longer in my head_

_Well I promised you and now I'm home again_

_again_

_again_

_I'm home again_

_again again_

_I'm home again_

Loki merely nodded to her. "Thanks a bunch Kate." Then he hopped off stage as a girl with an outdated beehive and a black polkadotted peplum dress walked confidently on stage, introduced herself as Lana LeStrange and shrieked the first note of 'Valerie' - which Amy Winehouse covered- before Mr. Kowalski stopped her. "Thank you very much Lana, but we're out of time, hun." He started packing up his things without making eye contact with the enraged Hipster. "Thank you to everyone who'd showed up, the list goes up tomorrow. Have a good evening." As they left, Vincent, who'd had been dragged along for "moral support" was now listening to Lana's indignant, high pitched rant, chanting internally, _don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her..._

"Well, our dreams weren't spat upon, so all in all, good day." Nyx joked as he left with Vlad. Lilia was waiting patiently at the door for Loki, her ride home, but as Xane headed out, she was knocked aside accidentally by Xane's backpack. "OW!" she snapped indignantly at Xane, who turned to see the tiny girl, who was even smaller than Blaine, looking at her in anger. "Sorry," the tall girl shrugged and walked ahead. "Watch where you're going next time, Jolly Green Giant." Lilia grumbled, loud enough to make Xane turn around and march back to the small girl. "I said I was sorry."

"Doesn't mean you meant it." Lilia was staring her down, surprisingly unafraid of the tall girl. Xane chuckled. "You're cute. Need a ride?" Lilia looked back for Loki, who'd dissapeared. "Yea, I do." Xane smiled down at the smaller girl and led her to her car, being the ever-gracious Xane everyone knew and loathed.

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak **

**A/N: So? Anyone feeling a ship coming on? Or a ship calling apart? You're not crazy, you're just physic or however the fucking you spell it. Well, Surry it's short, I'm running on fumes, but I made a goal to write a chapter every night. And I shall achieve that goal. So... yup. Review review review. They are my sustanence. That and wontons and shrimp lo mein. But mainly reviews. So don't starve me my lovelies. Mores to comes! 333 -Lona, the lord of the universe**


	4. Chapter 4

_**TEN AFTER GLEE**_

_**Sorry my lovelies that I haven't updated this in a while after promising I'd update daily. That was cruel. I haven't worked on this in a while, so I have not achieved my goal. So to make up for it, I'm doing another chapter. Here you are, my lovelies!**_

_**CHAPTER 4: NEW BEGINNINGS**_

_**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**_

Nyx was in the car with Vlad, on the way to Nyx's house after the auditions. Silence hung heavy in the air as Nyx was lost in thought. He recalled Vlad's nonchalance when he told Nyx about his homosexuality. Nyx had had those types of thoughts about... people, but had always brushed them off. Maybe there was more to them...

Vlad was lost in his own thoughts as he drove. Hearing Nyx sing today was a treat, since he'd never heard him. He had grinned and, being a little selfish, fantasised that Nyx had been singing to him. However, Vlad was a realist and knew what was possible and what wasn't, and Nyx singing a love song to _Vlad_, his best friend, was impossible. On the other hand, it was nice to dream about it for a little while...

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak

Vincent stared at his ceiling after dropping off a severely pissed off Lana (Vincent knew that Ms. Amber and Mr. Kowalski would have hell to pay after today) at her house. He was getting_ really_ sick of her shit. She was getting insufferable and he was at his wit's end. _You know what? Fuck Prom. I'm done._ Vincent sat up and snatched up his phone, thumbs hovering over the call button, hardly remembering typing it in. But, he hesitated. He remembered how furious she was at Ms. Amber. He really didn't want that inflicted on him... He sighed and cancelled the call. He fell back on the bed. _I'm in far too deep..._

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak**

Lilia picked at her finger nails as Xane drove her to her house. Her 2022 Kia was too nice, so Lilia was scared to touch anything. She spoke up finally, but only to tell Xane to turn. Xane was slightly irked that the girl, who'd been so firey a few minutes ago, was now nearly silent. She'd really liked that fire in the smaller girl's eyes. It was rare that anyone stood up to Xane, who kinda looked intimidating with her massive height, and she thought it was refreshing to be challenged. To her dismay, that fire that had perked her curiosity was nonexistent. "Hey." The sudden break in the silence jarred Lilia. "What happened to you? Are you always this quiet?" To Xane's complete surprise, the tiny girl nodded. "Then what was that outburst back there?"

"I don't like rude people. And it hurt when you hit me." Lilia's mousy voice just managed to register to the taller of the group. "I'm sorry about that. It really was an accident."

"It's okay. Make a left here." Xane obeyed and silence fell again. After a while, Xane spoke up. "You should speak up more. Authority becomes you." This was met by a soft gasp, then silence for a beat. "Really?" Lilia's soft voice slipped through the silence. "Really."

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak**

Vlad pulled up in front, having finally gathered the courage to go though with his plan. He locked the doors and turned in his seat when Nyx looked over at him, puzzled. "This has been on my mind for a while and I think you should know. You know I'm gay and... fuck, how do I put this?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he saw realization cross Nyx's face. "Um... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you recently and I just wanna see how it goes. If you don't want to go, or you don't see me that way, I completely understand, but... Of Mice & Men is in town and I have tickets... well, what I'm trying to say is... Would you want to go with me?" Vlad gauged Nyx's reaction, waiting for disgust to cross his breath-taking visage, but it didn't. A smile spread across it instead and Vlad thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "You had me at Of Mice & Men." Vlad grinned. "Awesome. So, you're not grossed out?" Nyx shook his head, his blue hair falling in his face. "I kinda figured, after you told me, you felt that way. So... Saturday?" Vlad nodded. "See ya then, goregous." As Nyx climbed out of his car, Vlad tried to still his heart after being called 'goregous' and pulled off, not even fighting the ear-to-ear grin on his face.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak

Lilia sighed internally when Xane pulled up in front of Lilia's house and Loki was waiting. _Thank God I don't have to stay and make small talk with her..._ As amazing as Xane seemed, Lilia was slightly intimidated by her personality (which was far more outgoing than hers). However, Xane had other ideas. "Why'd Loki ditch you?" Xane asked, looking at him in distain. "Hell if I know. I have to put up with him since he lives with Grandma and me." Lilia shrugged. "Can't believe he's your uncle. You two are nothing alike. How are you even related?"

"I know, right? Well, I gotta go. Bye, I guess." Xane caught her hand as she tried to slip out car. "Wanna wait for the posting together tomorrow?" Lilia saw the slight hope in Xane's eyes and smiled softly. "Sure." Xane released her and waved after her as the smaller girl dissapeared into the house with Loki. For some reason, she liked her swwet smile even more than her fire...

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak**

**A/N : That's all I got for now, my lovelies. (My tablet's dying and I hate being tethered to the wall.) There's more to come, I promise. As always, review review review. I live on them. OH! Just adding on, I don't own Glee or McKinley High, or New Directions. I do own Nyx, Vlad, Blaine, Riley, Lilia, Xane, Loki, Vincent, Lana, Ms. Amber, and Mr. Kowalski, though. I love all of my readers and reviewers. And if you R&R me, I'll R&R you. 3 Cheers, loves! - Lona, master of the universe -**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ten After Glee**_

_Hi. This is the first time I've worked on this in a while. To my shippers, please be patient. Your OTP shall come through. I don't own Glee (I wish, though) or McKinley High or the Lima Bean or even Scandals, but I do own these characters. Well, on with the fic, I suppose._

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak_

_CHAPTER 5: The Sheet_

Lilia nervously staked out the bulletin board, nibbling on her thumbnail anxiously. Xane kept checking her watch every four seconds. Nyx showed up five minutes after Xane had, and was tapping the top of his guitar case, staring at the bulletin board, as if willing the sheet to appear with his mind. Vlad showed up soon after. "They posted the list yet?" He was hushed in harmony, as if his voice would disturb the person coming to pin up the sheet (who hadn't shown up yet). Riley appeared around the corner, gripping Blaine's hand like a worry stone. The shorter girl was druming her fingers against her thigh, in a rhythm that matched Nyx's. Vincent showed up as well, with Lana in tow, followed closely by Loki. There, the group waited anxiously for Ms. Amber to come with the sheet. Riley began tapping the rhythm too, unknowingly.

Finally, the small redhead appeared around the corner, holding the infamous and long-awaited yellow sheet. She seemed surprised at the group that had gathered to wait. Ms. Amber smiled polietly, then pinned the sheet to the board and scurried quickly out of the way of the mob that rushed the board. "Did we get in?" Blaine asked Riley, who had gotten to the sheet first. Riley nodded rapidly and picked her girlfriend up in an excited hug. Nyx was furiously scanning the sheet and elated to find his and Vlad's names on it. "We're in." Vlad grinned wide and pulled Nyx to him. "Celebration?"

"Fuck yea!"

Lilia squeaked excitedly as she found her name and Xane hugged the small girl when she found her name as well. Lana, near the back, called to Vincent, "Are we in, baby?" Vincent scanned the list, found his name, but Lana's name didn't grace the paper. He braced himself for the iminent explosion. "I am."

"What about me?" The crowd hushed as Vincent turned to Lana. Everyone knew Lana's temper and knew she hadn't made the list. They scattered with their respectve friends and watched from a safe distance away. "Lana, I don't know how to tell you-"

"It's a simple question, Vincent. Am I in Glee or am I not?" Vincent took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen if he told her the truth, but he wasn't going to get himself in the line of fire for lying to her. "See for yourself." He cleared the way and she strode toward the list. Blaine tugged on Riley's hand and they dissapeared, probably to go to the Lima Bean and celebrate. Vlad and Nyx left as well, with Xane and Lilia on their heels. Vincent flinched as Lana shrieked, "WHAT!?"

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak

Riley and Blaine showed up at the Lima Bean just as Vlad and Nyx pulled up. They waved to each other as they sat opposite each other on the sofas. Riley was sitting with Blaine, who was vibrating with excitement. "I can't believe it! I actually made it, I'm speechless! I have no idea what to say at this moment, I'm in shock!"

"You're awfully talkative for someone who's speechless." Riley teased. "Oh, stop." Blaine shoved her playfully. "So we made it. How should we celebrate?" Nyx piped up. "We could go to Scandals," Xane said as she plopped down next to Lilia. "Xane! You have to be twenty one to get in there!" Blaine said in a hushed tone. "So? I'm twenty four. Have been since I was sixteen." Lilia gasped. "You've been there?"

"Yea. It's pretty dead, usually. Just old truckers looking for some ass and little drunk boys who don't even look old enough to drive. But hey, there are worse ways to spend a Friday night." Xane shrugged with finality. "Sounds like a good time for a pedophile." Nyx joked.

Loki walked in with a slightly battered Vincent in tow, nursing a new black eye. "Jesus." Riley stood to tend to the lanky boy. "What happened?"

"Lana. She flew off the handle for not making Glee."

"So she hit you? It wasn't your fault." Lilia moved so Vincent could sit down. "I know. But she thinks she couldn't practice enough because I couldn't come over. So it was, indirectly, my fault." He accepted a bag of ice from Vlad and pressed it with a hiss to his eye. "VINCENT!" They heard Lana throw the door open and plow into the sofa area, shoving Xane out of the way. Riley stood in front of Vincent, who was pale from fear. "Get out of the way, Bull Dyke, Vincent and I need to talk."

"There is no need for that," Blaine said as she stood in indignance. "Shut up, LesBitch, you aren't part of this."

"You will not address my girlfriend in such a way!" Riley glared down at Lana, finger in her face. "And I will not stand for abuse of any kind, especially from a little bitch who puts her own failures off on other people. You didn't get into Glee because you can't sing. Not because he didn't practice with you enough." Lana's eyes narrowed. "It was _you_. You talked Ms. Amber into cutting me, didn't you?"

"You're one crazy bitch." Vlad remarked.

In a chilling voice, Riley told Lana, ''I think it's time for you to leave.''

''Fuck you.'' Lana shoved her. ''You aren't keeping me from my boyfriend.''

''She isn't.'' Vincent said, standing behind Riley. ''I'm not your boyfriend anymore.'' Lana froze. ''Wha-What? Y-you aren't thinking clearly baby. Of course you are.''

''I've been thinking about this for a while. I think we should see other people. It'll be good for you, for us.'' Vincent smiled weakly. After a beat of silence, Lana lashed at Vincent, inflicting a deep scratch on his cheek before Riley knocked her out cold with a right cross to her cheek. She shook her fist. ''Damn, her face is bony.'' Blaine rushed to check her girlfriend's knuckles. Vlad and Loki sat her outside on a bench. ''Come on Vinny. Let me take you home.'' Loki eased Vincent up and to his car. ''We'll celebrate later.'' They all nodded, too upset about what had just happened to celebrate. Riley noticed that when Loki was helping Vincent walk, Vincent had smiled when Loki had held him. Maybe her eyes were fooling with her...

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak

Riley pulled up at Blaine's house that night, what Lana had called Blaine still rattling around in her skull. "Blaine?" Blaine paused removing her seatbelt to look over at Riley. "Yea?"

"Have you been called names like that before?"

Blaine's brows furrowed. "Yea, when I first came out, a couple of homophobes called me names until I called them masaginist swine and they stopped. Why?"

"Did what Lana said... bother you?" Blaine thought for a moment. "Not really. I was more upset that she lashed out at you than anything. I was worried that _you_ were upset." Riley shook her head. "I was kinda wondering when it would happen. I'm glad Vincent is okay. I can't believe Lana hit him."

"Some people are like that. They blame their failures on others.'' Blaine shrugged, not really knowing what to say. ''I better get inside.'' Blaine said finally. "Of course." Blaine leaned over and kissed Riley softly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby." Riley kissed her again and she slipped from the car to climb on her porch and wave until Riley's car was out of sight.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpageb reak

**So? A lil violence to spice up the story line? Sorry I let her hit him, it had to be done. At least Loki was there to take care of him. ;) As always, read and review, review, review. I live on them! I'll keep updating when I can. Love! - Lona, master of the universe**


End file.
